Shinu-Folk
Shinu are a Mortal Race of winged humanoids who call the floating island of Spira their home. They maintain close ties to the Fairy of the Shining Concord Empire due to their close histories and geographical proximity. Profile 'Physiology': Shinu closely resemble Human with one key difference. They possess powerful wings on their backs which grant them the ability to fly. Many would argue that the degree of maneuverability possessed by Shinu in the air is unrivaled by any other humanoid race. This mastery of the sky however, comes at a steep price. Their powerful wings place a great strain on the rest of their body significantly shortens their lifespans. Average Shinu will never live past the age of 40. These wings, while usually retaining a similar average strength amoung Shinu, can vary in colour and slightly in size, shape and, on occasion, even number. A second pair of wings being highly uncommon and viewed as an omen of good health and fortune. Having three pairs being rare and anything above three being almost unheard of, believed to happen no more than once a century. On the other hand, an odd number of wings is considered a disability, having only one wing especially, for a Shinu, is viewed on the same level as only having one arm. 'Demeanor': The majority of Shinu, to one unfamiliar with the race, can come off as cold and aloof, with a few more reserved Shinu even being described as emotionless. The truth, however, is simply that Shinu emotions are simply more subdued and often expressed more subtly than the emotions of other races. Spending a day speaking to a few Shinu usually allows one with a keen eye to be able notice these cues. Driven by the core philosophy of "making the most of a short life" most Shinu stray away from acquiring skills in Magic or fields related to the Arts, often preferring to acquire more "practical" and hands-on skills that they can use to better themselves and help those around them. Because of all this many Shinu have been known to be level-headed and thoughtful commonly placing others before themselves. Shinu are often cautious when meeting an outsider for the first time but should this outsider gain the Shinu's trust they are likely to earn a loyal ally. Other Shinu take a slightly different approach this core philosphy choosing to squeeze as much enjoyment and fufillment they can out of the short time they have, experiencing the arts, delving deeper into the philosophies many Shinu are fond of, making a more active effort to see the world or in some cases even being somewhat adventurous. These Shinu open up a little more easily than their brethren on Spira but can at times be a bit naive or oblivious. 'Diet': While Shinu have been known to eat certain white meats, most commonly fish, they mainly stick to a vegetarian diet, being in-capable of properly digesting heavier red meats. In fact, there are many plants that only a Shinu could safely consume without falling ill with many of these plants being found on Spira. Culture and Society 'Wings': Wings are large part of Shinu culture. First and most obviously, they make travel between Spira and The Shining Concord significantly more conveiniant. Many Shinu fall into the habit of using their wings for more than just flight use light flaps to lighten their step, increase their stride, maintain their balance and other such things. A few Shinu go as far as neglecting their legs entirely while fewer still actually prefer a lightened step over pure flight. Large and lightly colored wings are considered and generally considered to be an attractive trait to the majority of Shinu. 'Return the favour': In Shinu culture, most will never do someone a favour without first giving consideration to who they are doing it for, and whether it is worth their time. In fact, it is rare for a Shinu to ask for favours in general, and if they consider something theirs to deal with it is unusual for them to request assistance unless they decide that they are incapable of getting the job done to acceptable standards themselves. This is because asking for help unnecessarily, and as such wasting other peoples precious time is viewed as rude and lazy. Because favours are not given lightly, it is considered an obligation to repay the favour in kind. Lend a Shinu coin and it will be returned at the earliest opportunity, carry a Shinu's bags and they will carry you home and should you by chance save a Shinu's life they will be indebted to you and will be more than willing to follow you and protect your life with theirs. While far from is not unheard of for Shinu to be cautious around outsiders specifically because'' of this obligation, fearing it would take them farther from home than they would be happy with. This obligation may be one of the key factors in the strong relationship between the Shining Concord Empire and Spira. '''Fuwaria' Day''': Category:Races Category:Shinu-folk